


Discussing Romance over an Autopsy

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [77]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BFFs, F/M, James is oblivious, M/M, Molly and Q are BFFs, Pining!Q, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working in MI6 is murder on one's social life, let alone love life. But Q does have someone he can turn to when he just wants to vent about his lack of romance (and his overall pining for a certain womanizing agent).</p><p>Q doesn't even mind that some of his best conversations about relationships with Molly occur over dead bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discussing Romance over an Autopsy

**Author's Note:**

> Skyfall/Sherlock crossover idea: Q has a best friend outside MI6 he can spill romantic problems (among other things) to since beyond a select few within the office many would actually understand. That best friend is Molly Hooper. Just want some cute BFF bonding over their shared romantic problems (eventual 00Q as well?).

“Some days, I wonder what the hell is wrong with me. I must be some emotional masochist.”

“I know, sometimes I wonder why I can’t ever fall for a normal, nice guy.”

Q sighed, stirring a spoonful of sugar into his tea. It was one of the few days that he had free from MI6, one that he would not be required to be in Q branch. Thank God, he didn’t know how much longer he could last without a break.

Meeting with Molly was one of the few things that could help him unwind from the chaos of his job as Quartermaster. It was nice having someone…well, for want of a better word, ordinary, with whom he could talk to.

Even if, on occasion, they had to talk over a dead body.

They were currently having their discussion over a drunk who overestimated his liver's ability to handle alcohol poisoning. And Molly had the man's heart in her hand, quite literally.

"Let's face it Molly, nice guys are boring." Q sighed, taking a drink of his tea despite the gore in front of him. "And really, neither of us are quite normal."

"Hardly, I'm as ordinary as they come." Molly sighed, weighing the heart.

Q rolled his eyes, “Molly, you are a doctor, even if all of your patients are already dead.” He chuckled, “And I just watched you crack open this man’s ribcage without so much as batting an eye. Ordinary people do not normally do that.”

“No, just doctors and serial killers.” Molly shook her head, “And believe me, I’ve dated both.”

“Oh hush, you had no way of knowing that Jim was a complete maniac.” Though, if Q had been aware of Molly’s boyfriend, chances were that he could have connected “Jim” to the name Moriarty. But no sense living in the past… “And at least you got to go on a date with one of your boyfriends. I don’t even have the right body parts to attract James.”

Molly nodded, emptying the stomach contents of the man on the table, “Tell me about it. I was desperately pining after Sherlock for _years_ before I realized he was gay.”

Q snorted into his tea, “You’re joking Molly, how did it take you so long? You knew I was gay before _I_ did.”

The doctor sighed, adjusting her safety glasses, “Well for a long time, he never showed any attraction to _anyone_. I thought he was just picky. Then along comes Dr. Watson and suddenly he’s a pining school girl.”  She shook her head, “Here’s hoping that my date on Friday goes well.”

At this, Q perked up, “Oh? When were you going to tell me about this?”

“I just did.” Molly smiled beneath her medical mask, “It’s a bit out of my comfort zone: a few of my friends through work convinced me to try a dating website. I’ve been messaging this guy Tom for a few weeks, and we finally have a free weekend to go and get some drinks.”

“You need a whole weekend to “get drinks?”” Q grinned, teasing his friend, “And where’s this Tom’s photo? I should know who I’m going to be cyber stalking.”

“Sure thing.” Molly chuckled, peeling off her gloves before going to her desk and pulling her phone out of the drawer. After a few minutes typing on the screen, she passed him the phone, “Not a bad looking fellow, really. I just hope he’s as charming in real life as he is online.”

Q took a look at the picture, and nearly gaped at the image on the screen. Well, there would be no need for Q to cyber stalk Molly’s potential boyfriend. He could just speak to him when he passed Tom’s desk in Q branch.


End file.
